Zatch Bell & Danny Phantom
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: After his parents get divorced, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom and his mother move to Japan where he meets Kiyo Takamine. Both seem to get along and hope for a normal high school life, but they soon find themselves roped into a battle that happens once every 1,000 years. A battle to decide the next King of the Mamodo World.
1. Chapter 1

_**I wrote this one because we really don't see many Danny Phantom/Zatch Bell crossovers on this site. If any at all. So I hope to do you all good by writing this story. Please read on and enjoy.**_

_***I don't own Danny Phantom or Zatch Bell!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Zaker!" = Regular Speech

'_Rashield!' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Jikerdor!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**A Ghost Boy in Therapy**_

* * *

Danny Fenton sighed as he put away the last of the boxes he had packed up. He doesn't understand just how this happened. His parents are getting divorced and his mom is taking him with her while Jazz stays with their dad. Right now he doesn't know whether to yell at the both of them or to just run away to avoid all three of them. All he knows is that he has until the beginning of summer vacation to stay in Amity Park before he has to move away to Japan with his mother. Possibly staying away forever. He ran a hand through his hair as he sighed through his nose. Looking at the now barren room, the faded areas on the walls from various posters being the only indication of anyone having lived here, holding so many fond memories for the fourteen year old boy.

He could hear his parents yelling at each other once again while Jazz tried as hard as she could to break up the fight. He knows what this is about, and he doesn't want to be dragged into it like they've done so many times already. He's still got bruises from both of them from his now former father when he sided with his mother. Deciding that he doesn't want to stick around when the shit storm inevitably hits, Danny opened his bedroom window and escaped through there. He figured that a nice long walk would be just what he needs to get his thoughts together, and to calm the raging storm that is his emotions.

Sadly, this is not the case.

All it did was give him a quieter area to think. And this actually surprised the lad as he noted that the streets of Amity Park, which are usually bustling with teenagers hanging out or people working the night shift, are strangely deserted. It's almost like a literal ghost town. He would laugh at the irony if he weren't feeling like complete and utter crap right now.

"BEWARE!" yelled a certain annoying ghost. "IT IS I, THE BOX GHOST! AND I HAVE RETURNED TO THIS CITY TO BRING ABOUT HAVOC USING ALL THINGS SQUARE, RECTANGULAR, AND REQUIRING SHIPPING & HANDLING!"

But rather than doing anything about this ghost, like running in fear or trying to fight, Danny just walked right past him with his head down. Not even so much as a hullabaloo and howdy-doo. And Box Ghost noticed this change in demeanor almost immediately.

"What's wrong with you, Danny?" Box Ghost asked as he used Danny's real name instead of calling him 'Ghost Child' (a rare event among his enemies). "You're downer than Skulker after a failed hunt. Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Box Ghost. In fact, I won't even fight back if you try to destroy me now. You might as well just hand me over to Skulker so he can turn me into a pelt like he wants to." Danny said.

Now that made Box Ghost, and several other enemies of Danny in the area, freeze in shock at what they'd just heard. The ghost boy, the one ghost/human hybrid who's thwarted their every plan to conquer the human world, is giving up just like that? JUST. LIKE. THAT?! Something is obviously not right here! Deciding to make herself known, Desiree the Wish Granting Ghost appeared and flew directly in front of him as she looked at him like he just returned to full flesh and blood after being dead for thousands of years.

Yeah, wishful thinking for a ghost, I know.

"PARDON?! Are you seriously saying that you'd just willingly let Skulker kill you?!" she asked.

To her surprise Danny just walked right around her after giving a so-so motion showing that he would let Skulker kill him. Though probably not without putting up a decent fight.

"What's the point of even trying to stop you guys anymore? I'm not gonna be here to stop you anymore." Danny said.

Now THAT also got their attention. They had seen a moving van in front of the ghost boy's house, but they didn't really pay it any mind. They had all just assumed that his brainiac older sister had gotten an early admission into college and was moving away to live on campus. Clearly they need to pay just a little more attention to the happenings of Amity Park if they're going to take over the human world, starting with this place. It will certainly help in the off chance that the human Ghost Hunting organization manages to seize this town and use it as a stronghold.

What were they called again? Oh yeah, the Guys In White. Nothing more than a bunch of copycats for the Men In Black, if you ask me.

But back to the topic at hand, this time the Ghost of Misery known as Penelope Spectra floated up and conjured up one of those sofas that people who are undergoing therapy lay on. She also quickly conjured up a pen & clipboard with some paper, and a pair of reading glasses. Danny had to raise an eyebrow at this as he thought this may be another ploy for Spectra to absorb his misery and grow stronger.

"Before you accuse me of anything Ghost Child, I assure you that there's no catch here. I may be a ghost, and I admit that I am evil in my own way, but I am still a therapist first and foremost. My ability to absorb the misery of humans, and by extension increase said misery, is a passive ability. I can't control it. So while I am giving you a therapy session, the power boost is just an unintentional bonus." she explained.

With that explanation, Danny certainly felt a little more at ease knowing that she's not trying to absorb his misery on purpose. And that she's not planning on anything. Feeling like he's got nothing to lose, the boy laid down on the sofa and made himself comfortable.

"Now, why don't you start from the beginning." Spectra instructed.

"It all started about half a year ago…" Danny began.

Penelope listened and took notes as Danny began to explain everything that has happened in his life ever since the incident with the Ghost Portal where he first got his powers. And many other enemies of the young halfa listened as well. For once, none of them felt any malice towards the boy, nor did they feel the need to ridicule him as they understand that after everything he's had to go through all alone, he'll feel much better if he just gets it off his chest.

Lord knows they've all had days like those more than once.

They listened to how Danny had to keep his identity secret and deal with ghost fighting at the same time. How it started becoming increasingly more difficult to juggle his home, school, and hero lives because the attacks were becoming more and more elaborate and frequent. Especially with some of his more common enemies. How his two friends, Sam and Tucker, broke off their friendship with him because they thought that he was just a clutz who does poorly in school and doesn't fit into any of the social cliques.

That hit some ghosts like Johnny 13 and his girlfriend, Kitty, pretty hard. Even Ember felt sorry for the ghost kid. They weren't exactly well liked because of their lack of popularity in school either when they were still alive.

But soon they heard something that REALLY caught their attention.

"...Then just a month and a half ago, Mom found out that Dad cheated on her."

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait! Back up a second there, kid! Your father actually cheated on his wife?" Penelope asked, not believing her ears. "He seemed so faithful to his wife!"

"I thought the same thing. Until I overheard him and Mom fighting about what happened." Danny said. "Jazz and I were soon roped into the argument as they both tried to get us onto their side. Jazz chose to remain neutral and just tried to get them to stop fighting so they could work things out instead of implementing a shouting match. I decided to side with Mom in the fact that Dad shouldn't have done what he did, and got a broken jaw for doing so."

Some of the ghosts in the area gasped when they heard that. Honestly, it did explain why the ghost boy had his jaw in a sort of sling and was always holding an ice pack to the side of his face. Good thing none of them were looking for a fight during that time or the damage could have been much worse.

"Yeah, it hurt like hell, but ghostly healing factor certainly helped speed up the recovery." Danny said. "Long story short, after those incidents Mom filed for a divorce and is taking me with her to Japan while Jazz goes off to college."

Danny sighed as he got up and started walking away.

"I just can't help but feel like I could have done something to prevent any of this." he said quietly.

But not quietly enough, unfortunately, as all of the ghost who had gathered heard him clear as day.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Holy smokes! Danny's own father cheated on Danny's mother!? I did NOT see that coming, brain! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of the new story. I understand I've left it on a bit of a cliffhanger, but that's because I need your help.**_

_**Who should I give Danny as his Mamodo partner?**_

_**The three choices I have in mind are **__Ponygon (Schneider) of the Horse Clan, Karudio of the Horse Clan, and Elzador of the Dragon Clan._

_**I've set up a poll on my profile so you all can vote on who Danny's Mamodo partner should be. So please be sure to cast your votes.**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well everyone, I must say that I was not expecting the results of the poll for this story to be as they are. But the results currently are as follows.**_

_**Karudio of the Horse Clan: **__3 votes_

_**Elzador of the Dragon Clan:**_ _3 votes_

_**Ponygon (Schneider) of the Horse Clan:**_ _1 vote_

_**Due to the results being a tie, I am going to flip a coin to decide which of these Mamodo, between Karudio and Elzador, will be Danny's partner. Whoever wins two out of three coin tosses (Heads = Karudio, Tails = Elzador) will be the Mamodo I will choose to be Danny's partner. But until that chapter comes, I hope that this one will tide you over until the next chapter when Danny meets Elzador and fights his first Mamodo.**_

_***I still don't own Danny Phantom or Zatch Bell!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Zaker!" = Regular Speech

'_Rashield!' = Someone's Thoughts_

"**Jikerdor!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

_**A Mother Reflects**_

* * *

Back at the Fenton Household, Maddie was busy loading up hers and Danny's belongings into the moving truck. She doesn't have to worry about covering the costs of the move and paying the movers since she set up a separate savings account in case of an emergency. She never told her ex-husband, she's still not used to calling him that, because he'd likely have hacked into it and spent it all on useless things like mountains of food. Especially fudge.

As the movers loaded the heavier things into the van, like Danny's bedroom furniture and her vanity, she is busy loading up some of the lighter and more fragile objects such as dishes, personal belongings, and a little bit of ghost hunting equipment that she herself was working on and kept hidden from Jack. Things like an improved version of the Specter Deflector, slimmed down and easier to use Ghost Gauntlets, special trackers that can be stuck onto rogue ghosts in case they get away, and even an improved and more compact Fenton Thermos.

And for reasons unknown to herself, she started developing a new Fenton Ghost Finder. One that will both detect ghosts and tell you whether they're malevolent spirits, or simply ghosts that are trying to accomplish whatever it is they needed to do in life so they can move on. It can even tell you whether a ghost is friendly.

Not that she believes in the whole friendly ghost thing, but hey. It's at least a new field for her to study for scientific purposes of course.

But as Maddie placed a box of her son's belongings into the back of the pickup truck she has, she thought about how she saw the window to his room open and Danny nowhere to be found. He most likely overheard her and Jack yelling at each other again and didn't want to be dragged into another argument. Not that she blames him after what happened the first time. With that broken jaw, he was stuck eating soups and blended foods and could barely talk without sharp pains shooting through his jaw.

And after hearing about how much the kids on the Football team bully her son, she's glad the principal finally did something about it after the first incident where that Baxter kid bashed her son's head into his locker and caused him unimaginable pain from his, then, broken jaw. The dumb jock really got what was coming to him after that incident.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. This whole thing has been nothing but a bunch of headaches. Maddie's just happy that Jazz won't have to deal with the aftermath of this whole thing since she's leaving for college in about an hour. The same time that she and Danny will be leaving for Japan. This way, her kids can at least say goodbye to each other before moving on with their lives.

Hopefully, when they get to Japan, her son will make some new friends. Ones that won't ditch him like Samantha and Tucker did.

But still, even though it's Jack who had cheated on her, Maddie can't help but feel guilty about all of this. She never even talked to her kids about the divorce and the move until the actual divorce had already happened and she was given full custody over Danny. Something she really should have done. Now, it seems like Danny's avoiding, not only Jack, but this whole broken family.

"How did it all come to this?" Maddie asked herself.

* * *

_*****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading. As I said in the above Author's Note, I will be flipping a coin to decide whether Danny is partnered up with Karudio, or if he's partnered up with Elzador. I can honestly see some real character development with either of these Mamodo just like I could see real character development if he were partnered up with Ponygon/Schneider.**_

_**May the Force be with you, and have a Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
